The Promise of Cake
by candy-belle
Summary: Phil does his best to cheer up a sad Maria, while she takes her emotional frustration out on the shooting range.


**Title:** The Promise of Cake  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Phil does his best to cheer up a sad Maria  
**Featuring:** Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, mention of Clint Barton/Phil Coulson  
**Genre/warnings:** broken heart, angst, deep friendship, mention of past angst, mention of mm relationship,  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Marvel Movies. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** Not quite sure where this came from but I was watching an ep of "How I Met Your Mother" and there was a scene where Robin (who is Maria Hill off duty ihmo) was crying and at the shooting range and for some reason this bunny struck! go figure. Also this is the first time I've tried to write AD Maria Hill so apologise if she is occ in any way x Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

x

Maria could barely see the target thought the film of tears. However heartbroken she was she refused to let them fall. She refused to cry while on duty. And she was still on duty even if she had decided to lock herself away in one of the ranges instead of overseeing operations from the command platform. She had the lights lower than normal, the semi dark was almost comforting as she forced all her concentration into emptying her gun into the target set up at the end of the range. She heard the safety door click open and then shut but she didn't stop. She didn't turn around. Whoever was stupid enough to bother her when she was on the range deserved to be ignored.

It was only as the last cartridge flew out of her gun, smashing into the now splintered target, that she realised who was with her. He didn't speak. He didn't offer her fake consolations. He did nothing except offer her a slight sad but understanding smile and hold out a fresh clip. As she took it from her, she fought to urge to wipe the tears stains from her cheeks. It didn't matter if he saw her with tears, they'd seen each other in far worse states before. She took the offered clip with a slight nod, and slipping it into the chamber of her hand gun, she turned back to the target and raised her arms to shot.

"You're pulling to the left," offered the soft unassuming voice behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder, glaring at him but he simply stared back at her, arms folded over his chest, the most neutral, inoffensive expression playing across his face. Pursing her lips Maria turned back and, even though she tried not to shift her stance fractionally, and let rip with the new clip. This time every single bullet hit true. Shaking her head as her clip finally emptied she murmured, "I hate you."

"I know," there was a slight paused, then, with a slight sigh under his words, he asked, "Want to talk about it?"

Maria levelled him with a glare that had been known to make even Director Fury think twice about continuing to speak but Phil didn't take any notice of it. He simply continued on, his voice soft and gentle as he offered, "We could get out of here. I had been planning a little treat for myself. There is this fabulous bakery on the way to the Avengers Tower and I was going to get a slice of the death by chocolate cake. Only I can never finish a slice on my own so," he paused and holding her gaze he asked, "Want to share it with me?"

"Chocolate cake?" snapped Maia, staring at him incredulously, "You're seriously offering me chocolate cake. I…"

"It's a nice evening," continued Phil stepping forward until he was level with her. Turning slightly he leant against the barrier and added temptingly, "I was going to take it up onto the roof. In fact, I was thinking of taking it out onto Stark's private landing pad to be accurate and eating it up there."

"The landing pad?" asked Maria her lips twitching slightly.

"The landing pad," confirmed Phil, "It will annoy the hell out of Stark and I was even thinking of getting some crumbs in the gearings so it really got to him."

Maria finally succumbed to the growing amusement, and giving a very unlady-like snort of laughter she shook her head and murmured in grudging admiration, "You are so evil sometimes."

"Only sometimes," replied Phil dryly, "I must be slipping."

"No," replied Maria sadly, "You're not slipping, you're…" she stumbled over her words before confessing in a broken voice, "You're lucky. Having someone on the inside, someone you don't have to…to lie to."

"I know," replied Phil, "But believe me there are still lies. Even between us. There are things Clint doesn't, that he can't, ever know about and it hurts that I can't share everything. But we all knew what we were signing up to. Our jobs, our lives, they don't lend themselves to transparency, you know that. Relationships within the organisations are hard enough but trying with an outside, with a civilian…" his voice faded into a sad sigh as he offered, "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Maria bit down hard onto her lower lip and looked away. She took a few moments to compose herself before confessing, "I knew it was stupid to even try but I thought maybe for once, just once I could…god I was so stupid. I should have listened to you and Nick…I should never have…."

"We all make mistakes," confessed Phil, "All of us."

She snorted in agreement then wiping her cheek with the back of her hand she flicked a look at Phil and asked, "Were you serious?"

Phil merely cocked his head at her.

"About sharing a slice of cake," she clarified.

She got a single nod and warm smile that crinkled his eyes in return.

"Do I get to drive Lola?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

"No"," replied Phil flatly, although there was a hint of amusement in his bark.

"But..."

"No one touches Lola, you know that," interrupted Phil with firm fondness.

"Worth a try," conceded Maria.

"Try hard," teased Phil, grunting slightly as she punched his arm, glaring at him in fond amusement.

He waited patiently, leaning against the doorframe, arms folded over his chest, as she replaced the gun, locked the cabinet and log the number of clips she'd used during her range session. As she set the log down she hesitated and flicked him an uncertain glance. He straightened up and offered her a comforting smile accompanied by a knowing nod. Then without speaking he turned and pulled the door open, indicating for her to go first.

As she drew level, she paused and regarding him a moment, she murmured, "I'm glad you've got him…he…" she stumbled over her words, unused to being so open or so emotional, "He's lucky to have you."

"No," corrected Phil, his voice softening as he added, "I'm the lucky one. After what we, what I, put him through after the battle with Loki, for him to still take me back, for him to still trust me enough after that, I'm the lucky one, Maria. Trust me."

She held his gaze before giving a sharp nod of agreement, neither of them commenting on the fact they had both ripped Fury a new one for the elaborate rouse he had pulled on Clint and the other Avengers with regards to the Phil's supposed death. But as she stepped through the door, the Maria that had been visible on the range slowly disappeared until only Assistant Director Hill was left. She strode confidently through the corridors, eyes clear and bright, her head held high. Senior Agent Coulson in perfect step beside her as they scattered junior agents out of their way as they made their way to the parking deck and Lola. Both of them looking forward to annoying the hell out of Stark with a shared slice of chocolate cake and a few well-placed crumbs of cakes.

Fin x


End file.
